Fue por ti
by jamesandmolly
Summary: el 1er ff q publique! Oneshot fic ¿como es posible que una persona pueda crear tanto dolor? ¿xq Ginny no lo vio antes? ahora ya es demaciado tarde...dedicado a ana de pardelocas...mi otra mitad en amiga!con la cancion de evanescence...rr's!


**N/A: hola todos! Este es el mismo fic de antes, pero ahora le agregue la letra de una cancion de evanescence que al oirla me recordo a este fic…se llama Everybody's fool… **

**Este fic inicio siendo un D/Gn por una amiga - Anita este FF es para ti xoxo - q esta loca por Draco (aun no c q le ve a ese "#$!$&#$) pero bueno...no pude traicionar mi lealtad hacia Harry, así q adivinen q termino siendo?... **

**Ahora a leer! Espero que les guste y me dejen muchísimos rr, es el prime fic q me atrevo a subir si ustedes creen q soy buena escribiendo subo mas OK?**

**PD. Este es un OneShot fic. Y todo lo fundamental es de JKRowling.

* * *

**

**Fue Por ti.**

_Perfect by nature  
Icons of self-indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that_

**_Perfecto por naturaleza  
Iconos de autoindulgencia  
Justo lo que necesitábamos  
Más mentiras acerca de un mundo que _**

Era de mañana el viento soplaba y despeinaba los rojos cabellos de la joven que se encontraba en la puerta de la mansión Malfoy. Se sentía en casa, respiraba ese aroma que tantas veces la había embriago antes. Iba a entrar si, por qué no, si era como su casa ¿quien se lo iba a impedir?

Paso por la gigantesca puerta de caoba con talladas serpientes en sus bordes, entró a la sala, una sala enorme... maravillosa...con paredes y pisos de mármol. Claro como toda casa de un buen Slytherin con detalles plateados y verdes, y adornos de serpientes.

Nadie se había levantado aun, solo los elfos domésticos se paseaban por la casa, sin notar la presencia de la joven, quien los veía en silencio desde una esquina de la majestuosa sala.

La joven comenzó a recorrer la casa, sabia lo q estaba buscando, o al menos a quien estaba buscando.

Recorrió las salas, el comedor, los estudios, la biblioteca, hasta llegar a la puerta de los jardines. ¡Cuantas veces había cruzado ese umbral en brazos de su amado eran incontables ¡Qué feliz era al estar allí!

Se dirigió al jardín sin importarle a quien estaba buscando, caminaba lentamente por los jardines. Eran maravillosos, verde, verde y mas verde, con rosales plateados, eso no lo recordaba ella -debe ser un hechizo – pensó.

Eso no le importo, siguió caminando, encontró su columpio, el columpio de los dos.

Que cantidad de felicidad poseía en su interior en ese momento!

Se sentó en el columpio. ¿Cuantas veces había estado allí? Incontables.

_Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame? Don´t you see me?  
__You know you´ve got everybody fooled _

_  
**Nunca fue y nunca será  
¿No tienes vergüenza¿No me ves?  
Tu sabes que tenías a todos engañados **_

Luego vio el árbol, un árbol el cual le recordaba a su antiguo hogar, a la madriguera, es especial al árbol idéntico al que tenia en frente en esos momentos.

Mas ese árbol...

Estaba segura de lo que había hecho en ese árbol...

En ese árbol -el árbol de la madriguera- había dejado a Harry para siempre. En ese árbol le había roto el corazón en mil pedazos al niño-que-vivió al decirle, después de que éste le confesara sus sentimientos, que al que realmente ella amaba era a Draco, si al mismo Draco del cual Harry aun era enemigo.

_Look! Here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh, how we love you  
No flaws when you´re pretending  
But now I know she_

**_¡Mira! aquí viene ella  
Inclinada y con esa mirada de admiración  
Oh, cómo te amamos  
Sin defectos cuando estás fingiendo  
Pero ahora yo sé que ella_**__

- Draco -suspiro la joven.

Era verdad! Draco! aun no lo había encontrado!

Salio del jardín a gran velocidad, tropezando con un elfo domestico, pero no le importo. Subió ese majestuoso graderillo, unas gradas fabulosas, que se dividían en dos al llegar al final.

Corría , corría y corría. Tenia que verlo. Tenia que estar con él, con su Draco.

Por él había dejado todo atrás, sabia perfectamente donde encontrarlo. Ella ya había estado en esa habitación.

Llegó a ella, todo era como lo recordaba: la chimenea, la ventana al jardín, las puertas secretas y la cama, la cama con esos cuatro hermosos barandales con telas bordadas colgando de ellos.

Ja ja - rió la joven para si misma - ella había escogido esos bordados.

_Never was and never will be  
You don´t know how you´ve betrayed me  
And somehow you´ve got everybody fooled _

**_Nunca fue y nunca será  
No sabes como me has traicionado  
Y de alguna manera tenías a todos engañados_**

Y allí estaba él, La persona por la q estaba en esa casa, su amor, su Draco.

Él, su amor, Su Draco. Si, era él tal y como lo recordaba, con ese pelo rubio, casi blanco, dormía profundamente en sus sabanas de seda fina.

Ja - La joven se ruborizo al recordarse como se sentían esas sabanas en su cuerpo.

Allí estaba él dormido como un niño, tan tierno, tan dulce.

¿Como podía ser posible?

¿Como podía dormir así?

Pero era su amor o ¿no? Si, lo era o ¿no?

_Without the mask where will you hide?  
Can´t find yourself lost in your lie _

**_Sin la máscara ¿dónde te esconderas?  
No te puedes encontrar a ti mismo perdido en tu mentira_**

No lo creo - chilló la joven-no lo creo. Es verdad lo q me decían, es verdad lo q me dijo mi amiga Hermione hace unos instantes.-decía mientras movía su pelirroja cabellera en una señal de negación y sus ojos se llenaban poco a poco de lágrimas. No podía creerlo, no podía ser verdad, no era cierto,

-¡NO LO ERA ¡NO! - Suspiraba la joven. Si era verdad, era cierto.

La batalla final se había librado.

Harry- suspiro la joven

Voldemort- peso y se estremeció

Draco- pensó y una dulce pero amarga lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

_I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don´t love you anymore, it _

**_Ahora sé la verdad  
Sé quién eres  
Y ya no te amo más_**

La batalla había terminado, Hermione había sido de las primeras en morir secundada por Ron, luego Voldemort y muchos más.

Pero, ella... Draco estaba en peligro, antes de morir, Voldemort había mandado un maleficio a Draco por no haber matado a Harry como se lo había pedido. Mas él era su vida, no lo podía dejar morir.

¡NO! - gritó Ginny -¡NO!- era su amor.

Corrió hacia él, corrió lo más que pudo, corrió y logro llegar. Ella recibió el hechizo. Ella lo había salvado, había salvado a su vida, a su propia vida. Pero no a la suya.

Ginny callo, no podía ser eso verdad ¿ella muerta?

Si, ella estaba muerta. Pero ¿por qué había regresado¿Por qué a esa casa¿Por qué¿Por qué?

Era fácil la repuesta, para comprobar si lo que Hermione le había dicho era verdad, Hermione lo miraba todo claro ahora estaba muerta.

Ahora era un fantasma, un recuerdo, era nada…. y Ginny no lo creía.

Se acerco a la cama y lo vio. Nuevamente lloro silenciosamente.

_Never was and never will be  
You don´t know how you´ve betrayed me  
And somehow you´ve got everybody fooled_

**_Nunca fue y nunca será  
No eres real y no puedes traicionarme  
De alguna manera ahora tu eres el tonto de todos_**

Por ti - dijo la joven entre sollozo - por ti deje mi hogar, mi familia, por ti rechace al hombre q en realidad me amaba, por ti, por el hombre por cual decidí morir, es por ti ahora estoy muerta, pero… no lo creo, no puede ser.

¿Es verdad¿Ginny Weasley muerta?

Era verdad.

Esa mañana el cuerpo de Ginny era llorado por los sobrevivientes de su familia y amigos no muy lejos de la mansión Malfoy, pero él estaba allí, dormido como un niño.

¿Es dulce tu sueño? - dijo la joven- debe se serlo con ese caramelo a tu lado. - Y era verdad, allí estaba su temor, una mujer, en su cama, con Su Draco.

No, no, no, si no lo hubiera visto, no lo hubiera creído. Fue por ti, Draco - dijo - que deje todo, TODO. Y tú aquí con ella y yo aquí por ti muerta, pero no más, NO MÁS. Tú me has olvidado; en menos de un día olvidaste lo que fue una vida para mí, porque tú eras mi vida y yo creí ser la tuya. Pero no mas, ahora no. Ya no puedo regresar con mi familia, ya no puedo estar de nuevo en mi hogar, ya no. Y Harry - nuevamente una lagrima rodó por su mejilla -él de verdad me amaba, pues al matarme Voldemort, él lo mato, por mi; mientras tu corrías por tu vida, dejándome allí y buscando a esa. Pero no más, ya no.

Era el fin, su vida había acabado, estaba muerta, muerta por amor, muerta por despecho, muerta por un hombre que la había olvidado en un día, muerta, pero feliz, pues sabia la verdad, aunque si hubiera estado viva en ese momento, hubiera muerto al ver los brazos de su amado, los brazos en los que tantas veces se sintió protegida, alrededor de otra.

_Never was and never will be  
You´re not real and you can´t save me  
And somehow now you´re everybody´s fool _

**_Nunca fue y nunca será  
No eres real y no puedes salvarme  
De alguna manera ahora tu eres el tonto de todos _**

No podía ser verdad, era un sueño.

¡UN SUEÑO! - chillo la joven.

No, no lo es- le dijo una voz en su oído - era él, Harry, quien también había muerto - Ginny, no es un sueño, tú y yo estamos muertos, hemos muerto hace 20 horas. Tú por amor y yo…. yo también. Por ti Vamos, vamos, no hay nada que ver aquí, ya no hay nada para ti.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la joven mientras desaparecía de esa casa para nunca más volver, ahora al lado de la persona de la que realmente la había enamorado y amando…pero lo mas importante…nunca olvidado.

* * *

**FIN**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! Y que me dejen RR, acepto reclamos, reproches, criticas constructivas y no tan constructivas jajaja **

**No olviden su RR me facina leer los RR's q me dejan…y aprovecho para invitarlos a leer mis demas FanFictions! Son muy buenos he! Haha **

**Nos vemos…! **

**jamesandmolly **


End file.
